The Letter
by Steffi Star
Summary: Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night only to find a letter that Kurt wrote to him only just recently. But how shocked will Blaine be when he reads what's inside? Klaine Kurt/Blaine TRIGGER:Suicide, Cutting


**_A/N: I hope you enjoy my little one-shot! I do want to mention a new story I'll be starting since all my other I'm formulating my ideas for at the moment. Look out for Wicca, I hope you can guess what that's about. Be sure to have an Author Alert to keep tabs on that. I hope you Read and Review this chapter. Happy Reads! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, never will blah blah blah_**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat up in his shared bed. He rubbed his bleary eyes and reached for his glasses. The rain rapped on the window outside, the occasional thunder clap sounding. He ran a hand through his unruly curls that Kurt loved so much. He briefly looked at his love, who lay on his side giving Blaine a perfect view of his toned chest. He gave a small giddy laugh. He grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on. Blaine stood and began to search the room that Burt allowed Blaine to sleep so graciously. He rummaged through Kurt's things.<p>

He opened Kurt's dresser, finding one drawer empty except for an envelope. Blaine frowned the white thick envelope. He reached inside the wooden compartment to pick up the envelope that revealed to have his name printed in thick scrawling script. He eagerly ripped off the tope, careful not to damage the letter inside. He pulled out the letter, written in pencil. He began to read the letter.

_Dear Blaine, _

_I love you. God, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you. I loved you from our first coffee together. So much has happened in our first year as a couple, our first year-and-a-half as friends. You may or may not understand why I love you so much but that's what this letter is for, to explain everything. _

_Remember when I first met you? I was the horrible but endearing spy, that so happened to tap YOU on the shoulder. I thought you were gorgeous then, I know it now. Then you grabbed my hand and whisked me away. You dragged me to a fantasy land. That was really there. Then you sang Teenage Dream, directly at me. Don't even try to hide it, I know you sang it directly at me. You made me feel beautiful, special, you gave me something to live for. You know that I planned to end my life that night. I just couldn't take, everything anymore. I had even written a suicide note which I included at the end. I hope it will explain thing more. I was already cutting and burning, it was a release, I was bringing my inside pain to the outside. No one knew about this of course, not even you. I didn't want to disappoint you. Then you took me out for coffee and admitted that you were gay, I didn't feel so alone. You actually took the time to listen to me. To listen to my pain. You saved me right then. You cared about me more than any of my friends, and you didn't even know me. _

_After meeting you and after the Karofsky bit, which I don't blame you for, I of course began to love you. Why wouldn't I? You were my savior, you cared. I shortly then after transferred to Dalton. I was over whelmed with a sense of calm and safety. I didn't cut after that, after my transfer. I had you, and that's all I needed, you. Then you sang to Jeremiah. You broke my heart, but I still loved you. I don't know how but I still loved you. Jeremiah rejected you and I basically said to you that I loved you. That I thought you were going to sing to ME. But you continued to be oblivious to my efforts. I thought about cutting then but I stayed strong for you. FOR YOU. Because I love you. _

_Then Rachel came. I hated Rachel, not so much anymore but it tore me apart. I know Finn was straight but I still wanted him. And she went after him and got him, and being my friend she KNEW that I liked Finn. She took him from me. But I got over that. Then she took you from me. I wasn't mad at you for being bisexual. I couldn't care less, it's that you were with RACHEL. That made me so angry and hurt. I cut that day. I took my blade and went far away and just cut. There was so much blood, deep cuts that I always hide with concealer so you didn't find out about them. The room I was in was splattered with blood. Almost like a painting, but I felt better. I felt so much better afterwards because I got everything out. Everything was out of my system. Everything I was feeling was out in the open. It was a nice feeling, but I didn't cut again because I knew you would be disappointed. So I didn't. Then Rachel kissed you sober and you said you were 100% gay. You have no idea how much that meant to me. It meant you were mine, sort of. But I still had a shot. _

_Then Pavoratti died and I sang Blackbird. Best decision I ever made. You came in that after noon and said all those nice thing. You gave me my first proper kiss, even if it wasn't my first. You save me again. I knew as long as I had you I wouldn't cut again or burn again. I was able to go back to my friends but I really just wanted to go to Nationals. They weren't my friends. They would have noticed me dying if they were my friends. You said you loved me and that was the happiest I have ever been. I now it took me a few second to respond but I did, I only took so long because it took me a few seconds to understand why you would love someone as broken as me. _

_Then you came to McKinley and I was torn. On one hand I love you and I wanted you by my side, on the other I didn't want you to get hurt. But we made it work. Sure there were a few bumps along the way but I loved you and you loved me and together we conquered McKinley. Now we're going to college together and I plan to propose to you on the steps of Dalton where I first met you. After which I will give you this letter. I love you. _

_Much love, _  
><em>Kurt Hummel<em>

Blaine felt silent tears roll down his cheeks some were happy, some were sad. He saved Kurt. He broke Kurt's heart twice. He still had Kurt. Amazing, smart, gorgeous Kurt. That he was lucky to have and Kurt thought he was the lucky one. He couldn't believe how much the thing with Rachel effected him. Blaine would have to ask Kurt about that in the morning but for now all he wanted was to hold Kurt in his arms.

Then Blaine remembered the suicide note Kurt had mentioned. He looked back in the envelope and sure enough it was in there. He yanked it out and eagerly started reading.

_Dear Loved ones, _

_I don't blame you Dad. I really don't, it's just that I can't take it anymore. So I've decided to end it, my life I mean. I blame my 'friends' who were too blind to see me dying. Blame them please, not your self. Please pass this to the Glee club when your done reading this paragraph._

_Dear Glee Club: _

_I hate you all. No, honestly I do. You ignored me for two months. I WAS FUCKING DYING AND YOU IGNORED ME. How could you not notice? You must have or must be the stupidest people on earth. _

_But I dedicate this to Mr. Shue. I hate you most of all Mr. Shue. I fucking told you EVERYTHING and you said you couldn't do anything. Bull shit. You could have done something but I'm not your favorite. So why would you care. You're the worst teacher I have ever had, you just didn't care unless you liked us. You must not have liked me. So because of you and the glee club I'm killing myself. I have nothing to live for._  
><em>-Hate you all minus Dad<em>  
><em>Kurt Humme<em>l

Blaine finished gripping the paper with anger flowing through him. But he let it go. The first letter made him sadder. All he wanted was to hold Kurt. He tossed the letter on the floor and got back in bed. He pulled Kurt into him, wrapping his arms around him. He reveled in feeling Kurt close him. In the morning they would talk but for now the world was perfect. Because they had each other.

Kurt awoke to Blaine's strong arms around him. He yawned and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine smiled into it and Kurt felt Blaine drag him to his body. He giggled and smiled into the kiss.

"Well someone's a little eager this morning." Kurt bopped Blaine on the nose with his pointer finger.

"I just love you so much." Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's. Blaine rolled over so he was on top. He put his arms on either side of Kurt's chest and bent down to kiss his neck several times.

"And" Kiss. "I" Kiss "May" Kiss "Have Read" Kiss "A Certain letter" Kiss. Kurt's currently closed eyes bolted open and he pushed Blaine away from his chest and looked at his lover. Blaine looked back with confused eyes.

"You read the letter?" Kurt said in a small voice, looking at Blaine with shimmering glasz eyes.

"Yes, I hope that's ok." Kurt felt tears roll down his cheeks as he turned away. Blaine squeezed his eyebrows in confusion and scooted over to wrap his love in a firm hug.

"I wanted to give you that letter at the right time. Not like this." Kurt said sobbing. Blaine raised his head to Kurt's ear.

"Yes." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Yes what?" Kurt looked at Blaine with tears still in his eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes before responding.

"Yes I'll marry you." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss before leaning back contentedly.

"I love you so much. God you always know what to say." Kurt attacked Blaine and knocked him back to have him laying on his back.

"I love you so much more. Your so much stronger than I am. I did so much to hurt you, of course I didn't realize it at the time, but I still did it. Can you ever forgive me?" Kurt laughed.

"What?"

"Silly Blaine, You were always forgiven." Kurt and Blaine chuckled before Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Again I have a new story coming our so have an Author Alert so you can look out for my new story Wicca. Please feel free to read and review because I appreciate every one! Thanks for reading._**

**_-Steffi Star_**


End file.
